Sandy Cheeks
|-|Base= |-|The Rodent= Summary Sandra Jennifer "Sandy" Cheeks is a main character in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. She is a squirrel from the surface. She is usually a friend to SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and sometimes Squidward Tentacles. Sandy is notable for her Texas characteristics and knowledge of karate and science. She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence and first appears in the episode "Tea at the Treedome." Power and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at her peak | 9-B Name: Sandra Jennifer "Sandy" Cheeks Age: 44 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Anthropomorphic Squirrel 1st appearance: Tea at the Treedome Last appearance: N/A Friend: SpongeBob SquarePants (best friend), Patrick Star (best friend), Squidward Tentacles (close friend), Eugene H. Krabs, Larry the Lobster, Pearl Krabs, Gary the Snail, Scooter, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Sheldon J. Plankton (rarely) Enemies: Alaskan Bull Worm ("Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm"), Sheldon J. Plankton, Man Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Udon, Old coot, The Mawgu, Cuddle Eat Hugs, Kenny the Cat, Burger Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water), and Stanley SquarePants (possibly) Species: Squirrel Quote: Unknown Origin: Sandy Cheeks is one of the main cast characters of the eponymous cartoon series SpongeBob SquarePants. Sandy is a squirrel and is SpongeBob's, Patrick's and even Squidward's friend on occasions. Sandy is notable for her characteristics and knowledge of Karate and science. Personality: Sandy is usually kind and caring for SpongeBob and is known to help him out when he's feeling lost, as seen in many newer episodes, such as "Lost in Bikini Bottom." However, in older episodes, she is shown to be much crazier. For example in "Prehibernation Week," she is shown to be crazier than ever when she forces SpongeBob to play rather dangerous games, thus leaving him to run away. She then forces all Bikini Bottomites to search nonstop for days on end looking for him, to the point when they all run and hide from her just like SpongeBob did. Sandy takes full pride in her Texas heritage and shown with her Texan accent. She had a lot of experience there and won't stand any insults or nonsense from anyone who insults it, as shown in "Texas," where she cried several times throughout the episode because she missed her old homeland and even made a song dedicated to it. SpongeBob and Patrick then make fun of the state. She is offended by them mocking Texas, and thus she chases both of them down and brutally attacks Patrick. She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself. In "Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm," she completely ignores SpongeBob's warnings about the Alaskan Bull Worm and tells him that she is "too Texas tough," only to discover the hard way that the Bull Worm is indeed too much for her to handle. In "Pressure," she continuously brags that land creatures are better than sea creatures and nearly drowns herself in an attempt to "prove" it. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy is shown during her hibernation as an obese, monstrous version of herself (prior to going into hibernation, animals must have tremendous amounts of body fat and energy reserves to survive the winter). SpongeBob and Patrick enter her snow-filled treedome and disturb her sleep, and the semi-conscious Sandy viciously attacks them, believing them to be Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry, two outlaws from her dreams. Appearance: Sandy is most commonly seen wearing her suit for oxygen when she is outside of her treedome. The suit is white, and with a yellow patch that has an acorn on it. It also has two red, and a blue, ring(s) on each sleeve. The suit comes with a big glass helmet (but it does not have an oxygen tank) with a pink and yellow flower on it. She also wears boots with one red dot on each side of them. When Sandy appears inside her treedome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt-like bottom. In "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy," when her fur pelt is off, she wears a purple bra and purple panties. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweats. At night, she wears a nightgown. In "Sandy's Rocket," she wears a light blue nightgown and is shown for a split second until the camera cut to her face. In "Karate Choppers," she wears a lavender nightgown while karate-chopping over the phone with SpongeBob. In "Survival of the Idiots," Sandy wears a pink nightgown throughout the episode. In "Overbooked," she wears a purple nightgown while giving a presentation to her colleagues. Trivia: You can see her trivia. Click here to Reading. Info: Sandy is smart, athletic, and talented, and therefore has many skills from Spongebob Series. Sandy's HP: 240 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Genius Intelligence 2. Proficient Martial Artist 3. Toon Force 4. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 5. Survival Skills 6. Inventing Skills 7. Science Skills 8. Superhuman Strength 9. Superhuman Durability Sandy's Stats Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at her peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well.) | Wall Level (Stronger than before.) Speed: At least Below Average | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with cars, reacted to butter-based gunfire.) Lifting Strength: Varies depending on the episode. Typically Below Average, higher at her peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class usually to Wall Class at her peak | Wall Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at her peak | Wall Level Stamina: High Range: A few centimeters, at least a dozen meters with certain equipment | Standard melee range, Tens of meters when firing nuts Standard Equipment: A lasso, & miscellaneous devices. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Sandy is a masterful scientist who has created many inventions such as her tree dome, a teleporter, and a cloning machine. She's also a skillful fighter with a near-mastery over karate. Is oftentimes considered comparable to Plankton in intelligence.) Key: Base | The Rodent Weakness None Notable | Can only virtually get nuts to fire from external means. Overall Sandy is a skillful fighter, with a near-mastery over karate, and She's a masterful scientist who has created many inventions such as her tree dome who she has done all things, and she has actual skills & powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters